meet the cats
by MayNeko-chan
Summary: Die Strohutbande landet nach ihren Abenteuern in Alabasta - sehr zu Ruffys Enttäuschung - auf einer verlassenen Insel. In was für ein Abenteuer die Freunde geraten und warum ausgerechnet Chopper eine unheimlich wichtige Rolle spielt... tja lest selbst ;-
1. Chapter 1

Halli hallo =3

Ich freue mich das ihr diese kleine Geschichte angeklickt habt und hoffe, sie wird euch gefallen! Handlung ist bereits abgeschlossen und es sind insgesamt 4 Kapitel geworden =)

Jetzt wünsche ich euch aber ganz viel Spaß beim Lesen ;-)

liebe Grüße von der May

„Oi, Nami das ist meine Statue!", der schwarzhaarige Käpt'n hüpfte aufgebracht hinter seiner Navigatorin her.

„Du frisst so viel das wir sie in der nächsten Stadt gegen Geld eintauschen müssen! Also Pfoten weg!", fauchte die junge Frau zurück und riss dem Strohhut die goldene Katzenstatue aus den Händen. Wie üblich eilte Sanji sofort herbei um seiner Angebeteten die massive Figur aus den Armen zu nehmen.

„Namilein, lass mich das nehmen. Deine wunderhübschen Hände sollten nicht so eine schwere und dreckige Figur tragen."

„Schleimiger Kochlöffel…", brummte Zorro und bekam als Dank die Statue von Sanji in die Seite gerammt.

Ruffy verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und wirkte beleidigt. Als Käpt'n wollte er über die Abenteuer und Schätze bestimmen aber was die Finanzen der Bande anging hatte Nami das Steuer fest in der Hand.

Dieses ganze Abenteuer war im Allgemeinen nicht so spektakulär gewesen wie es sich der Strohhut erhofft hatte, Lysop war kurz nachdem der Erkundungstrupp den Jungel betreten hatte in ein Loch gefallen und dort direkt auf besagte Statue gestoßen. Ansonsten schien die gesamte Insel leer, keine Stadt und keine Menschen waren nicht so ungewöhnlich für eine so kleine Insel aber dass hier anscheinend nicht einmal Tiere lebten fanden sie doch alle sehr merkwürdig. Nun ja, sie waren hier schließlich auf der Grandline und es gab nichts was unmöglich war.

Langsam näherte sich der Trupp ihrem geliebten Schiff, der Flying Lamb, wo bereits ein ziemlich aufgeregter Chopper wartete.

„Wieso seid ihr schon wieder hier? Ist was passiert?", fragte der kleine Elch und seine Ohren zuckten angespannt.

„Wir haben einen neuen Schatz gefunden!", berichtete der Käpt'n stolz und hatte Sanji die Statue aus den Händen geschnappt.

„Lass den Scheiß!", giftete Nami als Ruffy fröhlich durch die Gegend hüpfte um mit der goldenen Katze anzugeben. Wie aus dem Nichts stolperte er über eine plötzlich aus dem Boden auftauchende Wurzel und ließ den wertvollen Fund fallen. Er wollte schon losschimpfen aber seine Crewmitglieder standen alle in einiger Entfernung und blickten dem tollpatschigen Schwarzhaarigen an.

„Sei doch vorsichtiger, Nami killt dich wenn du einen Kratzer in dieses Ding machst!", zischte Lysop seinem Käpt'n zu als er sich zu dem auf dem Boden hockenden bückte um die Statue aufzuheben.

„Mhm…", war alles was er darauf erwidern konnte. Irgendwas war an dieser Insel komisch.

„Oh ich würde heute Abend so gerne ein Bad nehmen.", erwähnte Nami ganz beiläufig beim ziemlich mager ausfallenden Abendessen.

„Namilein, ich werde dir genügend Wasser an Bord pumpen", Sanji war sofort aufgesprungen und aus dem kleinen Steuer- und Speiseraum verschwunden und man konnte das leise Surren der radartigen Pumpe vernehmen. Robin kicherte leise, Nami nutze sie Zuneigung von Sanji zu jeder Gelegenheit aus. Während Ruffy nach mehr Essen verlangte, Zorro nach dem dritten Krug Sake gemütlich auf dem Sofa entspannte und Chopper sich vor Robin hinter eben diesem versteckte machte sich die Schwarzhaarige auf um auf dem Heck-Deck unter freiem Himmel zu lesen.

Langsam kehrte Ruhe auf der Karavelle ein, selbst der stürmische Käpt'n zog sich irgendwann in den Schlafraum der Jungs zurück und das lebhafte Schiff verfiel in das Schweigen der Nacht.

Chopper war der erste der am nächsten Morgen erwachte. Irgendwie hatte er immer wieder Stimmen gehört und war die ganze Nacht nicht richtig zur Ruhe gekommen. Seit Nico Robin an Bord war konnte er eh nichtmehr richtig gut schlafen, er misstraute dieser Frau. Vorsichtig reckte er sich auf dem kleinen Sofa um niemanden zu wecken und sprang dann plötzlich erschrocken auf, da war schon wieder diese komische Stimme. Noch einmal zuckte er zusammen als er aus dem Nebenraum, dem Schlafsaal der beiden Frauen, Robins erstaunte Stimme vernahm.

„ _Was ist denn?_ ", fragte Nami daraufhin, ihre Stimme klang irgendwie leicht verändert, bekam sie vielleicht eine Erkältung. Der kleine Arzt beschloss sie gleich kurz zu untersuchen doch dazu kam er nichtmehr. Ein lautes Fauchen erfüllte den Raum und aus einer der Hängematten war eine zerstubbelte, schwarze Katze gefallen welche nun panisch durch den Raum hetzte. Alles andere ging unglaublich schnell, eine zweite schwarze Katze mit etwas hellerem Fell als der Ersten sprang aus Ruffys Schlafgemach und reckte sich genüsslich.

„ _Mach doch nicht so einen Aufstand Lysop!_ ", brummte der Käpt'n noch leicht verschlafen.

„ _Hast du sie noch alle?! Schau dich doch an!_ ", kreischte Lysops Stimme panisch während die lockige Katze vor der anderen schwarzen (endlich) stehenblieb. Chopper stand immer noch auf dem Sofa und beobachtete die Tiere, was passierte hier gerade? Die zweite schwarze Katze sah sich entspannt im Raum um bis ihr Blick auf Chopper viel.

„ _Wow, Chopper! Bist du über Nacht so groß geworden?!_ ", die Augen der Katze funkelten wie Sterne während das Tier auf den Schiffsarzt zusprang. Panik stieg in dem kleinen Elch auf und er ergriff die Flucht an Deck.

„Guten Morgen Herr Doktor.", es war Robin und sie trug eine rötliche Maine Coon auf dem Arm.

„_Chopper, Gott sei Dank! Was ist los, warum bin ich eine Katze?!_ ", kaum merklich bewegte die Katze ihren Mund während er ganz eindeutig Namis Stimme vernahm.

Robin vernahm im Gegensatz zu Chopper jedoch nichts weiter als ein leichtes Mauzen und streichelte dem Tier über das seidige Fell.

Die Augen des kleinen Arztes weiteten sich als der grau-schwarze Kater hinter ihm aus der Bodenlucke sprang. Neugierig wanderte ihr Blick über Deck und als ihr Blick an Robin mit Nami auf dem Arm hafte blieb drehte er seinen Kopf leicht.

„ _Nami?_ ", maunzte er und sprang auf Choppers Kopf um besser sehen zu können. Dieser reagierte jedoch ziemlich panisch und rannte schreiend um den Mast der Flying Lamb.

„ _Ruffy, was zum Teufel hast du angestellt!_ ", fauchte die Nami-Katze und sprang mit einem weiten Satz aus Robins Armen genau auf den verwirrten Schiffsarzt und somit auf den Ruffy-Kater zu. Chopper bremste abrupt weshalb Ruffy von seinem Hut geschleudert wurde und in der Luft mit Nami zusammenstieß. Der kleine Elch riss erneut die Augen auf und Robin begann leise zu kichern.

„ Herr Doktor, sind diese Katzen wirklich Crewmitglieder? Wenn ich schätzen müsste ist dieser Kater dort wohl Ruffy, richtig?", die Frau bewegte sich nicht vom Fleck und deutete gelassen auf die sich raufenden Katzen.

„Aber das kann doch nicht sein!", quietschte Chopper und fiel um.

und morgen geht's auch schon weiter =)


	2. Chapter 2

„_ Sanji, was gibt's zu essen?_ ", rief der Ruffy-Kater als Robin ihn von Nami befreit hatte, die Katze ließ sich anscheinend durch Streicheleinheiten leicht beruhigen.

„ _Schrei nicht so du Depp!_ ", ein blonder Kater mit schwarzen Pfoten kam ebenfalls aus der Bodenklappe gesprungen, gefolgt von dem etwas ungeschickt anmutenden Schwarz-gelocktem Kater.

„ _Oh Robinchen, einen guten Morgen wünsch ich dir!_ ", elegant schmiegte sich der blonde Kater an die Beine der Schwarzhaarigen und wurde von einer an ihrem Bein wachenden Hand sanft gestreichelt.

„ _Wieso zur Hölle seid ihr alle so gelassen! Wir sind verflucht nochmal KATZEN!_ ", der gelockte Lysop-Kater fauchte seine Crewmitglieder an und alle (selbst Robin) blickten ihn verwirrt an.

„ Vielleicht sollten wir erst einmal alle Tiere in den Speiseraum bringen, was meinst du, Herr Doktor?", Robin drehte sich auf der Stelle um und staunte nicht schlecht als die 3 Kater an ihr vorbei marschierten und anscheinend laut maunzend diskutierten. Chopper lag immer noch regungslos an Deck und wollte nicht glauben was gerade passiert war, da fiel ihm ein dass ein Crewmitglied in der Runde noch gefehlt hatte. Eiligst sprang er hinab in den Schlafsaal, in der Hoffnung wenigstens ein Freund war von dieses Chaos verschont geblieben.

Angespannt blickte er in Zorros Hängematte und hätte am liebsten losgeschrien, auch hier fand er keinen Menschen vor sondern einen moosgrün getigerten Kater. Allerdings lies dieser sich durch Chopper Anwesenheit nicht stören und döste friedlich weiter. Dem Elch blieb also keine andere Wahl als Robin und den anderen Katzen/Katern zu folgen.

Als der Arzt die Tür zum Speiseraum öffnete war er von dem Chaos geschockt: Ruffy wurde Nami durch den ganzen Raum gejagt während Lysop zitternd unter dem Tisch hockte und Sanji vom Kühlschrank aus Robin anflehte die Tür zu öffnen damit er Frühstück zubereiten konnte. Diese stand nur lächelnd da und war vermutlich doch leicht verwirrt auch wenn sie es nie zugeben würde.

„ _Du Vollidiot! Warum mussten wir nochmal auf diese verfluchte Insel kommen?!_ ", zeterte Nami während sie dem lachenden Käpt'n hinterher hetzte.

„ _Das ist alles nur ein Traum, genau… Wenn ich gleich aufwache werde ich über das alles Lachen, genau…_ ", murmelte Lysop zu sich selbst und piekste sich mit einer Kralle selbst in die Pfote woraufhin er schmerzhaft aufjaulte.

„ _Hey Chopper! Robinchen kann uns anscheinend nicht verstehen, könntest du bitte den Kühlschrank öffnen bevor der Käpt'n völlig durchdreht?_ ", der blonde Kater sah ihn auffordernd auf und seine Schwanzspitze zuckte angespannt.

„JETZT GEBT DOCH ENDLICH MAL RUHE!", brüllte der kleine Arzt total überfordert und alle blieben an Ort und Stelle stehen.

„ _Chopper, bitte du musst doch eine Idee haben wie wir wieder Menschen werden oder? Ich meine, du bist doch immerhin der Arzt an Bord!_ ", jammerte Nami und blickte den Elch mit großen Unschuldsaugen an.

„Dazu müsste ich erst wissen wieso ihr zu Katzen geworden seid! Ich habe noch nie etwas von einem Virus gehört der Menschen in Tiere verwandelt."

„Ich denke nicht das es sich um einen Virus handelt.", unterbrach Robin Choppers Gedankengang und nahm die Nami-Katze wieder auf den Arm um ihr beruhigend übers Fell zu streicheln. Erschrocken versuchte sich der Elch hinter der halb offenen Tür zu verstecken aber es gelang ihm wie eigentlich immer nicht.

„Wie kommst du darauf?", knurrte er verlegen, warum musste ausgerechnet SIE ein Mensch geblieben sein. Moment, sie war ein Mensch, meinte Robin etwa das es kein Virus sein konnte weil sie nicht verwandelt worden war? Skeptisch trat er aus seinem Versteck hervor und beäugte die Schwarzhaarige.

„Du hast es also selbst bemerkt, Herr Doktor?", ein sanftes Lächeln legte sich ihre Lippen während Chopper schüchtern nickte.

„ Aber was soll es sonst sein? Haben wir den die Tage irgendetwas anders gemacht als sonst? ", Sanji war elegant vom Kühlschrankgesprungen und schmiegte sich nun an Robins Beine.

„ _Es ist diese Insel! Die ist bestimmt verflucht! Genau wie diese verteufelte Statue!_ ", kreischte Lysop panisch unter dem Tisch hervor.

„Aber wenn es ein Fluch wäre dann gibt es immer noch keine Erklärung dafür dass Robin und ich nicht verwandelt wurden! Wenn es wirklich die Statue oder die Insel ist sollte es doch alle erwischt haben!", nachdenklich ging Chopper zum Tisch hinüber und setzte sich.

„Also ich habe die Statue nicht gesehen…", erwiderte Robin und alle sahen sie sprachlos an. In dem Moment der Unaufmerksamkeit sprang der Ruffy-Kater durch die Tür hinaus und Chopper konnte nur noch ein „ _Wie cool! Eine verfluchte Insel!_ ", vernehmen bevor er verschwand, fassungslos starrten sie ihm nach.

„ Dieser Idiot! ", setzte Sanji an und wollte ihm nacheilen aber Chopper versperrte die Tür.

„Die Statue liegt bei den anderen Schätzen, richtig?", Nami nickte dem Elch zustimmend zu.

„Okay dann wird Robin die Statue untersuchen und versuchen was rauszufinden, ich werde mit Sanji nach Ruffy suchen. Lysop und Nami bleiben besser auch hier.", Chopper kam sich wie der Käpt'n vor und bei dem Gedanken legte sich eine leichte Röte auf seine Wangen (die die anderen aber dank seines Fells nicht sehen konnten).

„Und was ist mit dem Schwertkämpfer?", fragte Robin während sie Nami auf dem Tisch absetzte.

„Den habe ich im Schlafsaal eingesperrt… Als grünen Kater würden wir ihm im Dickicht niemals wiederfinden…", murmelte Chopper verlegen und bekam von allen Seiten ein zustimmendes Nicken.


	3. Chapter 3

„ _Vorsicht!_ ", fauchte Sanji als der vierte, blutrünstige Hund auf sie zugesprungen kam.

„_ Das ist doch verrückt! Gestern gab es hier kein einziges Vieh und heute greifen sie uns grundlos an!_ ", der blonde Kater hatte sich auf Choppers Schulter niedergelassen während der große, fellige Elch-Mensch durchs Unterholz eilte um dem Hund auszuweichen.

„Sie greifen nicht grundlos an, du bist ne Katze, schon vergessen?", brüllte er während er den hoffnungslos unterlegen Hund mit einem Schlag wegschleuderte. Die Fährte von Ruffy hatten sie zwar ohne Probleme gefunden aber der grau-schwarzen Kater selbst war ihnen noch nicht begegnet.

„Meinst du ihm geht es gut?"

„ _Wir reden hier von Ruffy, der packt das schon!_ ", erwiderte Sanji aufmuntern. Innerlich machte er sich jedoch auch einige Sorgen, egal wie taff ihr Käpt'n war, in einem Katzenkörper gegen solche Hunde anzutreten konnte selbst für ihn gefährlich werden. Aber solange Chopper und er selbst kein Blut witterten war noch alles in Ordnung, hoffte er.

An Bord der Flying Lamb ging es etwas ruhiger zu. Zorro war immer noch nicht aufgewacht und bekam von dem ganzen Geschehnissen nichts mit, Nami und Lysop waren mit Robin im Speiseraum und beobachteten sie skeptisch während sie die Statue gründlich untersuchte. Nami hatte einen Weg gefunden mit ihr zu kommunizieren, sie hatte eine ihrer Krallen in Tinte getaucht und schrieb damit leicht krakelig auf ein großes Blatt Papier. Es war eine ganz schöne Anstrengung gewesen dieses Papier mit Lysop zusammen aus ihrer Kabine zu holen, dabei waren fast alle Bücher aus dem Regal gefallen und man konnte glauben es wäre ein Hurrikan durch den kleinen Raum gefegt. Mittlerweile war ihre eine Pfote blau von der Tinte aber das nahm sie in Kauf um mit dem einzigen Menschen an Bord kommunizieren zu können.

„Kann es sein das ihr alle diese Statue berührt habt?", fragte Robin und blickte die rötliche Katze an.

„ _Ja, sogar Chopper!_ ", erwiderte sie nickend und vergaß dabei, das Robin ja nicht verstehen konnte was sie sagte.

„Es gibt tatsächlich einen Fluch, ich brauche noch ein bisschen Zeit da die Inschrift ziemlich stark beschädigt ist.", murmelte sie und wandte ihren Blick wieder der Statue zu.

„ _Nami, was machen wir wenn wir nie wieder zu Menschen werden können? Du hast es ja gerade gehört, wir sind verflucht worden!_ ", jammerte der Lysop-Kater und blickte die Maine Coon ängstlich an.

„_ Ich vertraue Robin… sie wird einen Weg finden um uns zurück zu verwanden…_ ", sie versuchte von ihren eigenen Worten überzeugt zu sein aber brachte auch nur ein schwaches Lächeln zustande.

„ _Oi, du Arsch! Lass mich sofort hier raus!_ ", der schwarz-graue Kater zappelte heftig aber konnte sich nicht aus dem Netz befreien.

„ _Du solltest dich lieber bedanken, da oben können dich die Wächter nicht erwischen!_ ", ein schneeweißer Kater stand auf dem Ast oberhalb des Netzes und beobachtete seinen Gefangenen Ruffy. Er hatte schon lange auf Menschen gewartet war aber in diesem Fall leider zu langsam gewesen, die Gruppe hatte bereits die Statue gefunden und wieder konnte ihm niemand helfen.

„_ Ich sagte lass mich raus! Mich erwischt niemand, ich hau alles kurz und klein!_ ", fauchte Ruffy erneut und verhedderte sich nun endgültig hoffnungslos in dem Netz.

„ _Eingebildeter Mensch…_ ", murmelte der Kater und sprang davon.

Zielsicher sprang der weiße Kater von Ast zu Ast und lies sich von seiner Intuition leiten. Wenn einer der Menschen wieder an Land gekommen war würden die anderen sicher auch kommen, auch wenn sie ihm nicht mehr helfen konnten wollte er sie dennoch warnen.

Sanjis Schwanzsspitze zuckte und der horchte angespannt in den Urwald hinein.

„_ Da kommt wieder was!_ ", zischte er Chopper zu. Dieser nahm Kampfhaltung ein und blickte sich um, er vernahm ebenfalls den neuen Geruch aber hatte er im Gegensatz zu Sanji nichts gehört. Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen als ein weißer Kater vor seinen Füßen landete.

„ _Seid ihr Freunde von diesem Rüpel?_ ", fragte er und als er realisierte, das vor ihm nicht zwei Kater sondern nur ein Kater und ein… Monster standen wich er fauchend zurück.

„ _Hey, ganz ruhig. Wenn du mit Rüpel einen ziemlich aufgedrehten, schwarzen Kater meinst, ja der gehört zu uns._ ", erwiderte Sanji und hüpfte galant auf den Fremden zu.

„ _Was bist du?!_ ", heulte dieser jedoch Chopper an. Ein Monster, bei dem der Fluch nicht wirkt? So etwas konnte es doch nicht geben! Noch bevor der Angesprochene antworten konnte hatte sich der weiße Kater wieder gefangen und seine Manieren wiedergefunden.

„_ Verzeihung, ich sollte mich vorstellen. Mein Name ist Akira, ich lebe auf dieser Insel._ ", höfflich verneigte er sich.

„Ich bin Chopper und das ist Sanji… Wenn du sagst das du hier lebst dann weißt du doch sicher warum meine Freunde in Katzen verwandelt wurden, oder?", erwiderte Chopper ebenfalls höfflich und hob Sanji hoch.

„ _Nein, aber ich habe einen von euch aufgehalten bevor er weiter ins Innere der Insel vordringen konnte. Ihr solltet mit ihm zurück zu eurem Schiff gehen, ich werde euch führen._ ", egal wer sie waren, vielleicht konnten sie ihm ja doch helfen.

* * *

Kritik und Anregungen sind gerne in Reviews gesehen ;-)


	4. Chapter 4

und das war auch schon das letzte Kapitel ;-)

ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ich bitte euch mir ein kleines Feedbacks in den Reviews zu geben =)

ach ja, das hier hat mich überhaupt erst zu der Story animiert: gallery/?offset=24#/d4h5ix5

einen schönen Tag noch wünscht die May =3

* * *

„ _Lass mich runter Chopper! Ich will die Insel erkunden!_", fauchte Ruffy den Schiffsarzt an während dieser ihn mit festem Griff zurück zum Schiff trug, Sanji und Akira saßen auf seinen Schultern.

„ _Ihr seid wieder da! Sehr gut, Robin hat herausgefunden was es mit dem Fluch auf sich hat._ ", Nami stand auf der Reling und wirkte erfreut über die Rückkehr ihrer Jungs. Akira auf Choppers Schulter staunte nicht schlecht über die schöne, nach Orangen duftende Katze. Der weite Satz mit dem er neben ihr an Deck landete entlockte sogar Ruffy ein anerkennendes Staunen.

„ _Madame, ich bin Prinz Akira. Hättet ihr etwas gegen einen kleinen Spaziergang einzuwenden?_ ", säuselte der weiße Kater und verbeugte sich vor Nami. Wie aus dem nichts tauchte Sanji neben ihm auf und kickte ihn zur Seite wobei er selbst das Gleichgewicht verlor und ziemlich unsanft auf dem Boden aufschlug.

„ _Mach dich bloß nicht an meine Nami ran!_ "

„_ Sanji!_ ", fauchte Nami den Koch an welcher ob ihres Zorn zusammenzuckte.

„Ah, Herr Doktor, gutes Timing. Ich habe die Inschrift endlich entschlüsselt.", Robin war, gefolgt von Lysop aus dem Speiseraum getreten.

„ _Ein Mensch!_", kreischte Akira ungläubig. „ _Aber mein Fluch! Das kann doch gar nicht sein!_"

„Dein Fluch?", wiederholte Chopper zweifelnd.

„Oh seid gewarnt Ihr Menschen, der erhabene Katzengott wird prüfen wer seines Schatzes würdig ist. Überlebet einen Tag auf dieser verdammten Insel und der Weg wird sich offenbaren.", rezitierte Robin mit der Katzenstatue in den Händen.

„Dein Fluch?", wiederholte Chopper und näherte sich Akira bedrohlich. Dieser versuchte die Flucht zu ergreifen aber wurde von Nami, Sanji, Ruffy und Zorro umstellt. Quietschend kauerte er sich zusammen.

„ _Zorro, wie bist du den an Deck gekommen?_", fragte Lysop aus sicherer Entfernung.

„ _Durch die Lucke, wie sonst… Aber warum seid ihr alle Katzen und wer ist das?_", fragte er und knurrte den weißen Kater an.

„ _Du bist selbst ne Katze!_ ", fauchte Nami zurück und klatschte ihm eine.

„Akira würdest du endlich sagen was hier los ist?", Chopper hob den weißen, total verstörten Kater unsanft hoch und zwang ihn dazu ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„ _Na gut, na gut! Ich habe diesen Fluch erschaffen um meine eigene Legende zu bekommen! Aber es hat nicht geklappt!_ ", maunzte der Kater entschuldigend. „ _Immer wenn Menschen auf meine Insel kommen finden sie die Statue, werden in Katzen verwandelt, wenn sie einen Tag überleben vergessen sie das sie hier waren und diese blöde Statue erscheint wieder auf der Insel. Es sollte alles so toll werden aber jetzt bin ich als Katze hier gefangen!_", enttäuscht ließ der Kater den Kopf hängen.

„ Und gibt es einen Weg den Fluch zu brechen?", hakte Chopper nach und alle Katzen beobachteten Akira gespannt.

„_ Ich habe doch gesagt ihr müsst nur den Tag überleben! Die Sonne geht doch schon fast unter, wenn ihr morgen aufwacht wisst ihr nichtmehr was hier passiert ist!_ "

„ _Ich will dieses Abenteuer aber nicht vergessen! Außerdem hast du gesagt, dass du gefangen bist, wenn du weißt wie wir dir helfen können nur raus mit der Sprache!_ ", Ruffy war auf Choppers Schulter gesprungen und lachte den weißen Kater an.

Gerührt von der Freundlichkeit der Piraten erzählte Akira ihnen seine ganze Geschichte.

Als Prinz hatte er sich ein Denkmal setzten wollen und die verfluchte Statue erschaffen, leider wurde er dadurch ebenfalls in einen Kater verwandelt und sein Königreich verschwand vom Angesicht der Welt. Nun wartete er schon 200 Jahre darauf, dass er endlich einen Menschen finden konnte den er früh genug warnen konnte die Statue nicht zu berühren sondern sie einfach ins Meer zu werfen. Da er jedoch nie wusste wo die Statue war konnte er es nie verhindern das alle in Katzen verwandelt wurden und damit nichtmehr in der Lage waren den verfluchten Schatz zu versenken.

Auf Choppers Übersetzungen hin warf Robin die Statue weit ins Meer, was Nami ein klägliches Schlurzen entlockte.

„ _Wenn ihr morgen aufwacht werdet ihr keine Katzen mehr sein._ ", rief Akira ihnen noch zu bevor er im Dickicht der Insel verschwand, Chopper hatte gar nicht bemerkt wie er sich aus seinem Griff befreit hatte.

„Oi, Nami wann können wir weiter, diese Insel ist doof!", der schwarzhaarige Käpt'n hüpfte aufgebracht hinter seiner Navigatorin her.

„Woher soll ich das wissen? Der Logport muss sich erst aufladen! Geh lieber was zum Essen jagen!"

„Aber Namilein, diese Insel ist vollkommen verlassen.", säuselte Sanji

„Schleimiger Kochlöffel…", brummte Zorro während sie sich durchs Dickicht zurück zur Flying Lamb schlugen.

„Ich finde es sehr schön hier!", erklärte Chopper während er gutgelaunt seinen Freunden folgte. Ein leises Kichern ließ ihn herum schnellen aber nichts war zu sehen.

„Alles in Ordnung Chopper?", fragte Lysop den kleinen Elch besorgt, er nickte nur und wandte sich wieder zu seiner Crew.

„ Vielen Dank, Strohhutpiraten. ", hauchte eine Stimme in Choppers Ohr bevor sie alle von einem starken Windstoß erfasst wurden. Der Schiffsarzt versuchte die Quelle der unbekannten Stimme zu lokalisieren aber ein erstaunter Schrei von Nami ließ ihn zusammenzucken.

„Seht doch nur! Die Blumen hier sind aus purem Gold!"

Der Wind trug die Seele von Akira weit aufs Meer hinaus. Sie hatten ihn erlöst, er konnte endlich frei sein, die kleinen Blumen sollten seinen Dank symbolisieren auch wenn sie sich nie an ihn erinnern würden.


End file.
